Lightning and Thunder
by Katelyn9689
Summary: Kara/Savitar


**Chapter: 1**

Everyone was in the cortex when a portal opened and came out Supergirl in a surprisingly new suit she says, "Barry!"

They hugged each other Barry smiles and says, "Hey Kara How are you."

Kara replies, "Let's not trade stories right now. Cisco told me you had an evil speedster on your hands."

Everyone looked at Cisco he held his hands up and says, "Hey i thought it would be good to have the big guns with us."

Barry sighs and says, "Yeah we do, alright let's get you in on everything we know about Savitar.

While the team were briefing Kara. Savitar was at his hideout when he wince at the new memories he showed emotion as soon as he seen Kara. His Kara died saving him in the future, they were in love, she was there for him when his team shunned him and rejected him because they blamed him for letting Iris die. That's why he became Savitar and came to 2017 to kill Iris so Barry can feel his pain and suffering and go so far into the dark that he can be born. But when he seen this Kara he knew he had to get them alone so he could explain himself to her. Right now she is the only person he can trust.

Back at STAR Labs the team had just got done telling Kara everything they know about Savitar she couldn't believe it and says, "Wow and you said that he was The Future Flash."

Barry replies, "That's what he said."

All of a sudden Kara winced put a hand on her head she couldn't hear the voices that were directed at her instead she was having flashbacks she never seen before.

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ **Kara and Savitar/Barry were walking along the pier in Miami looking over the water**_

 _ **With the moon reacting off of it**_

 _ **When they made it to the end, they**_

 _ **Faced each other look into their eyes and Savitar/Barry says, "You look so beautiful under the moon and the yellow sun."**_

 _ **Kara replies, "Don't ever let me go."**_

 _ **Savitar/Barry kissed her and says, "Never my love, we will always be together." That's when Savitar kissed Kara and she kissed back.**_

 _ ***End FlashBack***_

Kara gasp sat up breathing heavily Barry came running over and says, "Kara Calm down okay. Your fine just calm down."

Once she calmed down she looked to see herself on a bed in the medbay attached to monitors she undid the cords and says, "I don't need them."

She looked to see everyone and says, "What Happened?"

Joe says, "at first it looked like you were in pain the blacked out."

Cisco then says, "Then you had a seizure we brought you in here. We thought you might be able to feel in the gaps."

Kara says, "Well my head was hurting then had a FlashBack or memory that are not mine or ever remember doing. Then i woke up here."

Iris says, "Guys i might have a theory okay, Kara What or who are those memories about? Do you know when?"

Kara replies, "Yeah but your ain't going to like it Iris."

She sighs and replies, "Oh Boy, oh well just tell us what or who you seen and when."

Kara says, "Well it was a memory of me and Barry walking on a pier, but this was a different Barry. The one i seen on one side of his face is burnt, and the when i don't know."

Cisco says, "Wow and you said that the barry you see one side of his face is burnt."

Kara nodded and Joe says, "What are you thinking Cisco."

Cisco says, "I might have an idea, Kara can you remember the FlashBack."

She nodded and he says, "Good i am going to take a look at that memory and see if i can make sense on what is going on."

She nodded he gestured for her to lay back on the table. She closed her eyes remembering the FlashBack while Cisco closed his eyes and put a hand on her head he gets a vibe:

 _ ***Vibe***_

 _ **He looks around and seen he was in a warehouse he looked to see Kara beside him she looked around and says, "Oh my gosh this is so cool is this one of your vibe things barry was talking about."**_

 _ **Cisco chuckled and says, "Yeah now all we have to do is look, since you seen him it will take me to exactly where he is."**_

 _ **Kara nodded as they walked around then stopped to see someone next to a suit, but it wasn't just any kind of suit it was Savitar and Kara says, "Oh My Gosh Cisco that's him, the barry with the burnt face."**_

 _ **They walked closer and got a good look at his face they seen Barry get inside the Savitar suit then sped off.**_

 _ ***End Vibe***_

Cisco and Kara both gasps she sat up and says, "Do you guys know what Savitar looks like."

They shows her a picture it was the exact same suit her eyes widened and says, "Oh My Gosh i know who Savitar is. Its you Barry, well not you but the version of you with the burnt face."

Everyone was shocked and Cisco says, "T….that explains when he said he was the Future Flash, he means its Barry from the Future, and when the legends found the message it was from him."

Barry sighs and says, "A Time Remnant."

Kara gets off the bed and says, "What is a Time Remnant."

Barry says, "It's where you create a duplicate of yourself when time traveling and when you met yourself, like i went back and saved my mother, this was my fault."

Kara says, "Barry remember what i said last time don't be so hard on yourself you couldn't of known, it ain't your fault."

Caitlin says, "She has a point. But right now we need to know why Kara is getting Flashbacks of Savitar Barry Allen."

 **Chapter: 2**

At his hideout Savitar jolted awake in his bed he just had a Flashback of him and Kara, but it would only happen if another version of Kara is in the present and from what he seen from Barry's memories the Kara from another earth is receiving his Kara's memories. He gets his suit on then sped away heading towards the lab.

Back at STAR Labs everyone was in the cortex trying to figure out how Kara and Savitar are connected for the last 2 days she has been getting more memories and FlashBacks of her and Savitar. But the alarms blared through the lab Cisco ran to his computer and says, "Savitar is on the move and heading towards the lab."

Before anyone could blink the lights went out glimpse of blue lighting came in took Kara then sped away. Seconds later the lights turned back on Barry went after Savitar only to come back and said, "He has her."

Joe says, "How is Kara an alien from another earth is connected to someone who wants my baby girl dead?"

While the others were figuring out what their connection was. Kara woke up to see she was in a room she sat up slowly winced a little because of the pain in her head. She looked around the room to see it was in a type of room that was in warehouses and abandoned office buildings.

She jumped when a voice startled her, "I see your up Kara."

Kara looked to see it was the duplicate of barry out of his suit and leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a smirk she says, "You must be Savitar i presume."

He nodded and says, "Yep Time Remnant of the one Barry Allen on a mission to kill his love."

Kara replies, "Why did you come after me i thought you were after Iris."

Savitar comes in sits in a chair sighs and says, "I am, I needed someone to understand the real reason i am doing this, and Kara you were always the type of person who will listen to other people's explanations, and i want to tell you mine."

Kara sighs and replies, "Your Right." She got off the bed wabled a bit then got another chair sat in front of Savitar sighs and says, "Okay i will listen to you. But You need to tell me why."

Savitar says, "I was broken and alone, and i wanted the pain to end and that's when i realised the truth Kara, God feels no pain."

She can see the hurt inside him she leans forward then gently says, "Did something happen to you in the Future."

Savitar nodded and says, "Its you Kara. Me and You we were in love with each other. After Iris died the team shunned me and rejected me because i wasn't fast enough to save her, then you came and stayed by my side through all the bad times. Then i lost you, you died while saving me. That's why i am doing this. I need Barry to feel my pain. The same pain i felt when i lost you."

When he was done talking he was nearly yelling he sighs sits back down then says in a lower tone, "If i kill Iris then he will go so far into the dark so that i would be born and i will have all of time so i could go back and save you, i am doing all of this for you Kara."

At this point Kara didn't know what to say she was shocked he was doing this for her, so he can save her from dying she can hear the pain and suffering in his voice, he had his head down she didn't notice a few tears came down her face.

She slowly reached her hand up place it on his scar, he looked up at her she can see all the hurt, the pain, the suffering Savitar took one of her hands Kara hugs him, he hugs back and she says, "Oh Barry, the world is full of evil, life, death, and pain. I didn't know you were in all that pain when you lost me, that's why i am getting her memories because i was, am in love with you. Will it help if i was to stay with you and not to kill Iris."

They let go and he says, "It doesn't matter if you stay or not i have to do this, for you." He placed both hands on her face then gently pressed his lips onto hers, at first she was shocked but then she felt something between her and Savitar. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back then it turned into a passionate kiss.

He picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist he then carried her to the bed slowly got on top of her then started kissing her neck she kept her eyes closed enjoying the moment. Then he made love to her after then, they both went to sleep in each others arms.

 **Chapter: 3**

It was the next day at STAR Labs and there was still no sign of Kara or Savitar anywhere. Cisco tried to vibe her but everytime he gets nothing like something is blocking him from vibing Savitar or Kara. Cisco tried once more then tossed his visors in frustration and says, "Why can't i vibe her, i usually can but now i can't."

Iris says, "Maybe Savitar is using something to block you from vibing, but we still need to find a connection between Kara and Savitar."

Julian came in and says, "I think i have found a connection between Ms. Danvers and Savitar, they were in love with each other in the future"

Everyone said, "WHAT!" They were shocked that Kara was in love with a villain like Savitar, Julian continued, "Yes i know how bad it must sound but it's the only theory we have right now. From what i can gather Ms. Danvers was getting memories and Flashbacks from the Kara in the future. But something must've happened to that future Kara, to cause this Kara in present time getting them as soon as she came through the breach."

Barry says, "When you mean happened, do you mean…."

Everyone got to what he was thinking then thought it wasn't true then Julian says, "Yes Barry, Ms. Danvers will die soon in the future. I believe that is how your Time Remnant became Savitar because the death of Ms. Kara Danvers."

Everyone couldn't believe it that Kara was going to die soon in the near Future. They thought nothing could kill her then Barry nodded his head and says, "B...But how will she die she is indestructible nothing could hurt her?"

Cisco says, "Maybe there is something out there that can kill her or an alien her kind."

Barry says, "We need to find her now." Everyone nodded then got to work, Barry went into the time vault to think about what he just heard.

 ***Meanwhile***

Kara woke up to see Savitar sleeping peacefully beside her, she had to be honest last night was the best night she had in a long time, suddenly she felt really guilty because for one she was in love and sleeping with a supervillain, and secondly because she was going to betray his love only to save someone else's love, she couldn't help but look at his face especially his burnt side she wondered what ever happened to it. She was busy thinking that she didn't see Savitar was awake he says, "Penny for your thoughts."

She turned her head smiles and says, "I was just thinking about what we talked about last night, and i understand why you're doing this. But it's just wrong."

Savitar says, "I have to Babe."

She nodded then lifted a finger put it on his face tracing his scar then asked, "I never got to ask, but what happened to your perfect face."

Savitar says, "Friction, You see i run so fast that i am invisible to non-speedsters and of course my speed takes a lot of friction causing my burns turns into scars, so i made the Savitar suit to protect me from anymore scars."

Kara says, "Well i think it looks nice on you, by the way where are we i never asked you that either."

Savitar got up and says, "One of my hideouts." She got up and says, "And I didn't bring any clothes."

Savitar went to the closet and says, "I might've ran to the store got you some clothes while you were asleep." She takes the clothes then changes into it. It was dark blue jean pants with red boots, a dark long sleeve shirt with finger holes at the end and a small red jacket. She braided her hair then Savitar gave her a black box and says, "This use to belong to my Kara in the future, now that i have you i want you to have it."

She carefully takes the box opens it it was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket, she takes it out of the box puts it on then looks in the mirror. She looked through the mirror at Savitar who had a few tears down his face, she turns around and says, "Babe i am not going anywhere."

Tonight was going to be the night Iris will die. Savitar had told Kara to stay at the hideout and wait for him to come back. She agreed only because she didn't want to see Iris killed in front of her. When he came she knew that the job was done. Now all she felt was guilt because she had let Iris die because her love for Savitar was so strong that she was wanting to stay with him and now Savitar have accomplished his mission.

 ***TIME SKIP***

 **Chapter: 4**

When Kara found out that Iris was still alive Kara felt relief, but then guilt because one of barry's friends disguised as her and took her place, at least Iris was still alive. But Savitar he was mad he wanted Iris to die so he can be born and they can be together forever. Once she calmed him down they both came up with another plan on killing Iris.

This time Kara is going to save Iris and Team Flash no matter how strong her love for Savitar was if it means saving people. She might be heart broken for a while but at least she know that someone will be happy, she knows that she is going have to live with the guilt of betraying her love but it is the right thing to do. Some things are worth sacrificing if it means saving millions of people from Savitar, and she was ready to sacrifice her love for Barry and Iris's love because that is how good of a person she was.

Back at STAR Labs everyone was once again on the search for Savitar and Kara when the alarms blared through the facility Cisco ran to his computer and says, "Savitar is on the move heading towards, Rosewood Forest."

Barry, Wally, Jesse, Caitlin (Killer Frost), and Cisco were going to breach over to the forest. When they got there they seen Savitar and Barry asked, "What have you done with Kara."

Savitar says, "I am not telling you anything."

The three speedsters were chasing Savitar all around the forest. When they came back Killer Frost shot her ice cicles while Cisco hit him with his powers, Savitar speeds towards them knocks down the 3 speedsters then knocks down Cisco and Killer Frost. Wally sped towards Savitar and Savitar sped towards him. They were so busy fighting he didn't see Barry phasing through his suit and taking it over turning it red.

Savitar is on his knees and says, "Do it? Whatever you do i will still be born, you will become me." The suit started to vibrate then it broke into a million pieces and Barry says, "I will never be like you."

Unknown to the team Kara was standing behind a tree watching the whole scene play out. She had so many emotions go through her, Sadness, Guilt, she really did loved Savitar and would do anything to be with him, but he was a villain and sleeping with a villain was not good. She had tears going down her face she is going to regret this but it's the right thing to do. She seen Savitar get up and speed towards Barry, Kara comes from behind the tree takes a gun aims it at Savitar and whispers, "I am so sorry my love."

She pulled the trigger twice then Savitar went down and was dead, they team turned around and saw her walk out with a gun in her hand she watched as a blue wave like substance go over Savitar's body erasing him from existence. Barry hugged her and says, "Kara."

 **Chapter: 5**

She turns to see the team looking at her in shock she put the gun down Barry soed towards her hugged her and says, "Kara thank God You're okay. You are okay are you."

They let go, Kara nodded and whispers, "I….I never shot anyone before."

Barry puts and arm around her and says, "Hey it's okay, you did the right thing, it had to be done. You saved me, Iris, you even saved the team." Everyone came up gave her hugs relief washed over them that their alien friend was okay.

When they walked into the cortex of STAR Labs Joe and Iris looked and seen Kara Iris ran to her hugged her and says, "Thank You so much Kara."

Kara returned the hug and replies, "It's….It's no problem."

Iris let go looked at her and says, "Hey you okay."

Barry says, "She had to shoot Savitar twice in the back, and you know how she never killed before, even with a gun or with the same face as mine."

Joe came up and hugged her then says, "Kara i am in great debt to you, Thank you for saving my daughter, and it's okay you had to do something you didn't like doing just so you know if you hadn't a lot of people would've died."

Kara replies, "It's no problem Barry deserves to be happy."

Cisco says, "Why didn't you use your powers to kill Savitar."

Kara shrugged and says, "Well actually i never really thought about using them, i was so busy trying to figure out Savitar." But unknown to the others it was a lie, she didn't want Savitar to look at her with a look of hurt and betrayal at her. Julian says, "Kara did you know why he would want you or did he ever tell you why he was doing this."

Kara walked around then sat down at the computers and says, "It was because of me. He said he was doing all of this, terrorizing you, killing Iris. He was doing it all for me."

Everyone was shocked and Barry says, "For You, why would he want to do all of this for you."

Kara replies, "Because in the future his team shunned him and rejected him because he wasn't fast enough to save his Iris. So i came and stayed by his side, then i died, he was broken, alone, and he wanted the pain to end so he became Savitar, he wanted control of all of time so he can save me from dying. He also wanted Barry to feel his pain that he felt when he lost me and revenge on you guys on what you did to him in the future."

Everyone was shocked at the information. She didn't tell them about her night with Savitar it was her secret, she was surprise that she held back her tears pretty good. But deep inside she was hurting she had just killed the love of her life.

Caitlin noticed the necklace and says, "Hey, where you get the necklace."

Kara looked at her necklace she felt a pang in her heart thinking about Savitar she looked up and says, "He gave it to me, he thought that were were going to be together so he gave me this necklace that use to belong to Future me."

Cisco was stunned and says, "Wow so he actually showed emotion."

Kara chuckles and says, "Yeah he did, when he was telling me his story i could see the Hurt, the pain, and the suffering he experienced, i can understand why he was doing all of this."

Everyone nodded and Iris says, "Well how about we celebrate in honor of Kara for saving mine and Barry's Future." Everyone nodded in agreement then walked out of the lab, all night she couldn't stop thinking about Savitar and how he made love to her, all she knew was that she wouldn't forget it as long as she lived.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
